


a quiet night in

by godjaesung (anklusmos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, last minute shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anklusmos/pseuds/godjaesung
Summary: it was meant to be a quiet night in the huang-park residence. renjun didn't expect cooking, cuddling, last minute shopping and cookies to turn into this.[for the nct rare pair winter bingo ficfest]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	a quiet night in

**Author's Note:**

> written for the nct rarepair winter bingo fic fest. thank you to the mods for organising this <333

“Oh my god Jisung!” 

Renjun ran into the smoky kitchen to turn the cooker off “What happened?” he asked as he fanned the fire alarm and Jisung threw the windows open.

Jisung scratched the back of his neck “I wanted to surprise you by cooking dinner tonight but…” He gestured to the scorched pan in the sink “You can probably tell it didn’t-” He smirked.

“Pan out.”

Renjun had no idea how to respond. He was touched that Jisung wanted to pamper him, amused by his terrible humour, but horrified that he almost set their apartment on fire. He settled on smacking his arm and kissing his cheek.

“Your stupid pun doesn’t compensate for almost making us _homeless_ Jisung.”

They moved in together three months ago, and it was safe to say that it has been a very unique learning experience for the both of them. Renjun learnt to keep their snack cupboard efficiently stocked, so Jisung wouldn’t leave the house at ungodly hours for ramen. Jisung learnt to not watch horror movies or scary TV shows after 8pm, or else Renjun would suffer from nightmares. Renjun had to teach Jisung how to run laundry, and Jisung always got things from the top shelves for Renjun. Sure, they got in to their arguments, and both of them were always too stubborn to apologise first. Living together made them deal with confrontations much, _much_ better now. They’ll always have their trials and tribulations, but that was okay. As long as they were dealt with together, they’d always be okay.

He pushed Jisung out of the kitchen and started to cook their dinner. 

“I just need to go to the convenience store hyung, be back in a bit!” Before Renjun could kiss him goodbye, he had flown out of the door.

He shrugged and turned back to the stove. He still remembers the day that he asked Jisung to move in with him. 

They were having a quiet evening in Renjun’s old apartment, watching The Untamed on Netflix and sharing a bowl of sweet and salty popcorn between them. Jisung was spread on the small red loveseat, his gangly legs hanging over the arms. Renjun was lying on top of him, his head in the crook of his neck and arms and Jisung’s arms caging him in. The bowl of snacks was on the floor, Jisung would feed himself a few pieces of salty popcorn and then a few sweet pieces to Renjun. They weren’t doing anything special, they had been in this position hundreds of times before. But something about the domesticity of it all was just so nice. It was the first time, in a long time, that Renjun had felt so _peaceful_. If only there was a way to stay like this forever.

Jisung giggled at Wuixian’s wit, and Renjun felt his chest rise up with joy. Whenever Jisung laughed, his entire body would move along with him. Renjun’s heart fluttered at the sound and feeling, even if he’s heard it a million times before. He was responsible for it most of the time. His favourite thing was the little nose scrunch Jisung did at the same time that made him look like a bunny. It was so _cute_.

“You know hyung, when you asked me to watch this with you, I didn’t expect to be so _gay-_ ”

“Move in with me.” Renjun cut him off

“What?”

“Move in with me.” He repeated.

“I heard you the first time.” Jisung mumbled. “What?”

“I really _really_ ...” The _love you_ was unsaid, but Jisung knew what he meant it _._ He raised his head to look at Jisung properly “And I think it would be really _really_ nice for us to live together.”

“B-but-” Jisung stuttered, pausing the episode and looking down at his boyfriend “What about our roommates?” 

Renjun shrugged “Donghyuck is going abroad with Mark soon, Jeno is moving in with his girlfriend, and I can’t afford to live here by myself. I was moving out anyway.”

Jisung nodded. “I’m sure Jaemin and Chenle will be okay without me, right?”

Renjun hummed and laid his head back on Jisungs chest, “Talk to them and think about it. Take your time bub, it is a big step” He gave Jisung a quick peck “But I mean it.” Jisung pulled him closer and continued the episode.

“Hyung! I’m back!” Jisung’s deep voice echoed through their small apartment.

Renjun grinned as he finished laying out their dishes. Jisung shrugged his jacket off and kicked his shoes away before going over to Renjun and giving him a back hug.

“Sorry for almost setting the kitchen on fire.” He whispered in his ear. It made Renjun shiver as he pushed him away. 

“I would be angry if we didn’t get our security deposit back.”

“But at least we could cash in on the home insurance.” Jisung shot back. 

Renjun rolled his eyes and moved Jisung in to his seat across the table.

“What did you buy anyway?” He asked as he dished them both out.

“Thank you,” Jisung said. “And it’s a surprise for later.” His eyes sparkled with excitement.

 _Oh my god._ Renjun thought to himself. _My boyfriend is the human puppy eyes emoji_

Their dinner passed as usual, the normal amount of banter thrown and conversation had. Everything was going as normal. As soon as they finished, Jisung cleared and washed the dishes, as normal, and Renjun moved to the sofa to choose a new show for them to binge watch, as normal. The only abnormal thing, was the smell of fresh cookies wafting from the kitchen.

“Jisung!” Renjun shouted “Did you learn _nothing_ from earlier this evening!”

Jisung laughed “Stop sweating hyung, Jaemin hyung made the batter, I just put them in the oven.” He waved a piece of paper like a little white flag “He even gave me very specific instructions.”

Renjun sighed in relief and went back to the living room, completely unaware of Jisungs plan.

“They’re done!” Jisung yelled gleefully and brought the plate of cookies back into the living room. He knew his boyfriend had a terrible sweet tooth. Renjun tore away from the morbid murder documentary he was watching to grab one of them. One by one, he mindlessly stuffed them in his mouth. Jisung glanced down, and thought he looked like an adorable chipmunk. Renjun saw there was only one left and offered it to Jisung. 

He shook his head “Nah hyung, you have it. I’m still stuffed from your delicious dinner.”

Renjun blushed at his compliment and rolled his eyes in an attempt to disguise it. He took smaller bites this time, trying to savour the few final crumbs. He could feel Jisung staring at him in what felt like anticipation, but he had no idea why. Renjun was slowly getting back into the episode when he felt a metal _clink_ against his teeth. He pulled the cookie away from his mouth and stared at its center. A jewel stared back at him. 

“Jisung?”

He gave him a shy smile. “Surprise?”

“Is this... “ Renjun’s voice got caught in his throat. “Is this-”

“Yeah.” He chuckled and gently pried Renjuns hand open. He crushed the cookie in shock, and Jisung had to brush the crumbs away. 

There it was in all its glory. It was a simple, beautiful and tasteful design. Everything that Renjun would want in an engagement ring. 

“Is this really happening.” He thought aloud as Jisung knelt on one knee.

“Huang Renjun,” Jisung started, and Renjun could already feel his heart swell. “I wish I prepared for this better,” He said mostly to himself but it made Renjun laugh anyway. “I’ve loved you for a very long time. I don’t think I knew it was love at first. I don’t remember how I fell. Maybe it was the first time you took care of me when I was sick. You ran across campus just to feed me soup, but it was pouring down and then you caught a cold. Maybe it was when you asked me to move in with you. Or maybe it was on a normal day like this, when we weren't doing anything special… Just spending time together. All I know is, one day I looked at you and _knew_ , you’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with.” The tears started to fall down Jisung’s cheeks.

“So just now, after you cleaned up my mess and you started cooking- I can’t explain it. I really did go the convenience store to buy some snacks and picked up some cookie batter from Jae hyung. I passed this jewelry store and I thought fuck it and I bought this ring.”

Renjun looked down at the ring in Jisung’s hand. It was a thick simple silver band, with small opals lining the whole thing. Looking at it again made tears blur his vision. 

“I know you’re barely out of college, I haven’t finished my final year, we’re broke as hell and I’m going to be paying for this ring for the rest of my life.” He wiped his tears away and gave him a small smile. “I’m not selling myself very well am I?”

Renjun shook his head and wiped both of their cheeks.

“So, _baobei,_ ” The chinese nickname made Renjun cry out loud.

“Will you marry me?”

If Renjun opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from sobbing. He nodded his head and threw himself at his boyfriend- No. Fiance.

He felt Jisung’s body go lax as if all the tension had left his body. 

“Are you kidding me Park Jisung?” He sobbed into his shoulder. “Yes, yes, a _million_ times yes.”

Jisung hugged him tighter. Both of them sat in the middle of their living room in each others arms for a fleeting moment, but it felt like an eternity.

“Did you really just buy this ring?” He pulled away to look down at his hand again.

“Yup,” Jisung popped the ‘p’ “I didn’t know if it would be okay in the cookie, that’s why I spent so long in the kitchen. Google was _not_ being helpful.”

“I love you, you're such a dork.”

“Wow. I just poured my heart out to you, asked you to _marry me_ , and that’s how you respond?”

Renjun laughed at him and pulled him into a kiss. It was just like all their other ones, but salty from their happy tears. Something about this felt so _different_. Like there was another level they’ve just unlocked. They loved each other, that was for sure. Renjun deepened the kiss and opened his mouth for Jisung to slip his tongue in. Before they knew it, they were making out for 20 minutes on the floor. Jisung broke it off first, picking Renjun up and throwing him on the sofa before sitting next to him. He pulled him into their normal cuddling positions

“So.” Jisung panted as he played with his partners hair. “We haven’t done that in awhile.” 

Renjun raised his brow. “What? Make out? This morning, we literally had-”

“No.” Jisung cut him off very quickly “Make out on the _floor._ We haven’t done that since I was a sophomore.”

Renjun scoffed. “You were an excitable puppy, not my fault you kept falling off the bed and dragging us down.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ excitable puppy.”

Renjun smiled. Yes. Thank God for that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twt ](https://twitter.com/emojsung)


End file.
